i'll be there for you
by potterfamily
Summary: IN PROGRESS what if harry had been badly injure during the third task? and what if his recovery was with the Dursley? now edited by Sara Bell Rock. please REVIEW
1. out of hell

Harry grabbed the triwizard cup along with Cedric's lifeless arm. He felt  
the all to familiar pull of the portkey that would take him back to Hogwarts.  
The pain of his injuries was unbearable; he couldn't take the image of  
Voldemort stabbing him with that sword, apparently the one that Salazar  
Slytherin had once owned. The same sword Harry had killed the basilisk with  
back in his second year.

Harry's world was spinning and he was making a great effort to not faint.  
He thought of the faces of all the Weasley's and Hermione when they would  
see him. Covered in blood and bruised. He couldn't fight it anymore and he  
fainted just as he landed on the soft grass in the maze. He had made it back  
to the Hogwarts grounds.

What could have been an hour later or even possibly just a few seconds later  
Harry felt someone shaking him and talking to him in a very worried voice. It  
was Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Harry, Harry open your eyes! Please-" Dumbledore was saying as he  
checked Harry's battered arm for a pulse and then Cedric's.

Harry opened his eyes to assure Dumbledore that he wasn't dead even though  
Dumbledore had found his weak pulse. Every move he made was painful so he just  
lay still. He closed his eyes and then reopened them. His eyes were unfocused  
and after a few more blinks he saw that many students were gathered around.  
Some girls screaming and other were crying hysterically.

He could see Hermione in tears near to Mr. Weasley who was trying to comfort  
Molly who was crying and screaming. Next he saw Ron who was white as a sheet  
nearby. Then a wave of pain made him moan in agony. He didn't want everybody  
to hear the moan and so he tried to silence it but it was a fruitless  
attempt. He was in to much pain. Suddenly he felt pressure on his stomach  
where his stab wound was. He looked up to see Madame Pomfrey kneeling next to  
him with a towel pressing against the wound. Her face was clouded with worry  
like most everybody who was clam enough to keep from crying or screaming.

"Cedric." Harry croaked out. He was still clutching his fallen friends  
arm. "He… He… He didn't make it."

Dumbledore hushed him and nodded his understanding.

"Albus, I can't heal this with magic. The wounds been poisoned to make  
sure magic couldn't help him. I'll have to stop the flow of the blood or  
he'll die." Madam Pomfrey said.

'So I'm dying.' Harry thought in anger. 'It can't be worst than  
life. I deserve this, it's my fault that Cedric's dead, I told him to take  
the cup with me. Voldemort didn't even want him. He wanted me. I was  
supposed to die.' Harry's train of thought was lost as his world was  
obscured once again by darkness.

When Harry opened his eyes again every part, known and unknown, was screaming  
in pain. It was excruciating. He felt a scream coming but something in his  
throat prevented him from this. He also felt cold, freezing really, and  
realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, in fact he noticed that he was  
heavily bandaged around his torso.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw sudden movement next to him but dared  
not move from the fright of hurting himself more.

"Arthur, Molly he's awake! Look his eyes are open! Call Madame Pomfrey,  
now!" Lupin's voice made his pounding headache worse. Passing out, from  
loss of blood and just pure pain, was not a happy experience for him.

A moment later Arthur's head came in to view. Harry didn't get a good  
look and moved his head a little. He happily noted that the pain in his neck  
wasn't as bad as the rest of his body and that he could move his head  
without feeling that he should pass back out.

"Harry, stay still." Arthur ordered. "Madame Pomfrey is going to be  
here in a moment. I know you're uncomfortable, just hang on a minute."

Harry could've swore but didn't. He wasn't sure his voice was working.  
He obviously couldn't scream. Wait, Arthur had said uncomfortable. That was  
a huge understatement. The largest one Harry had heard in a while.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have awoken. I imagine that you've noticed that  
you have a tube in your throat. I'm going to take it out. When I count up to  
three you just have to blow up really hard, okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
Harry wanted to scream no but nodded just a little and hoped it wouldn't  
hurt.

Madame Pomfrey counted up to three as she'd said and then Harry did his job  
by blowing up. It was a really uncomfortable situation but he was relieved to  
find out there was no pain to it. As the tube was removed the pain in his neck  
left with it. Seconds after the tube was out he felt some hands putting a mask  
over his face. Now that he was nearly in a sitting position, he could see some  
intravenous tubes that were going into his arms and sucking potions out of IV  
bags and into his system.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lupin asked just as the door was opened and  
Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Please, I need a private word with Harry. Do you mind leaving?"  
Dumbledore said, all business.

Harry felt his stomach do a flip and then butterflies entered. He knew why  
Dumbledore wanted to talk to him. Dumbledore wanted Harry to tell him what had  
happened.


	2. something worth fighting for

_Please, I need a private word with Harry. Do you mind leaving?-_

_Harry felt his stomach full of butterflies, he knew why Dumbledor wanted to talk to him, and he wanted him to tell him what had happened._

* * *

Harry you know what I need, don't you?-

Harry nodded, he didn't want to talk about what had happened, but he realized that he had no choice. He was really weak, but he started to talk his voice was harsh because of the tube, but he kept talking. Meanwhile he was talking images of that horrible scene. During the talk, Harry didn't look into Dumbledore's eyes, but he could feel those blue eyes watching him firmly. When he reached the part when he and Cedric touch the cup, after talking for 10 minutes, he was to weak to keep talking and without choice he fell asleep, lying in that white hospital bed.

* * *

He heard voices whispering, he could hear Molly Weasley's, and Bill's he could also hear Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. He also felt someone grabbing his hand and saying something in a very low voice and in his other side he could fell someone staring at him, he wasn't sure if this was true. The voices were arguing, and slowly were rising. He couldn't hear very well but he caught the words, Saint Mungo, let him go there, won't recover and also he could hear- he was sure this was Mrs Weasley- came to the borrow and take care.

Now he could really feel his injuries, he wanted to scream, but he didn't want anyone to realize that he was awake. It was so peaceful; if it wasn't for the pain everything would have been perfect, no one paying him any attention, only peace. But pain was unbearable, he couldn't stand it, he heated to accept it, but he really needed some pain killer potion. So he opened his eyes, and decided to wait to somebody to see that he was awake. The was getting stronger every second, but he resisted. Now with his eyes opened he saw that the person who was grabbing his hand was Hermione, her eyes were red, swollen and unfocused. On his other side was Ron he was watching Hermione, his face was really white. Suddenly he felt a wave of pain, of agony over his chest, he didn't wanted to scream, but to prevent it he tighten his grasp on Hermione's hand. This abrupt change made Hermione jump, and everybody to look to him, when finally he couldn't resist anymore and let out a scream of agony.

It all happened very fast meanwhile he was trying to move in his bed, one of his intravenous lines was pulled out of his arm, Bill tried to hold him still, but he couldn't, he was in so much pain. Ron and Hermione had risen up from their chairs and where taken out by Mrs Weasley. Madame Pomfrey was hurrying to his bed side with lots of bottles with colourful potions.

Calm down Harry, you're going to hurt yourself more than you are now, just take some deep breaths and let Madame Pomfrey to give you some potions- Bill said firmly.

Harry slowly, taking deep breaths, permitted the nurse to put him another intravenous line, and after this painful procedure, the pain killers were doing their effect.

All this mess exhausted Harry so much, his head was spinning and Mrs Weasley was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear it, after a few seconds harry fell unconscious to his pillow. Molly started to shake him, but Poppy went to rescue him telling molly that he was only really weak and exhausted. She turned to face Dumbledore, the one that during the previous scene hadn't moved a muscle.

-I'll talk to him tomorrow and notify him of our decision-

- Your decision- interrumpted Madame Pomfrey

- You're right Poppy, my decision- answered Albus

- I'll never agree, but I'm afraid that this is your call Albus-

* * *

**_Well here is the second chapter of this story, please review, tell me what you think if it's good and if it's bad also_**

n/a: ok, i'm sitting here in my desk, it's 00:53, 1/11/09. I'm in Buenos Aires, Argentina. I'm listening Coldplay. this is depressing, this fucking country I'm in the middle of nowhere.

I'm not mad, i'm just sad.


	3. good news?

__

-I'll talk to him tomorrow and notify him of our decision-

_- Your decision- interrupted Madame Pomfrey_

_- You're right Poppy, my decision- answered Albus_

_- I'll never agree, but I'm afraid that this is your call Albus-_

* * *

Harry woke up; he looked at the window and notice that it was still dark. No one was next to him, so he supposed that everybody were in bed. He just lay there in his hospital bed; he was too weak to stand up but strong enough to stay awake for a short period of time. The pain killer potion hadn't had stopped working so, considering his situation, he was quiet comfortable. He was thinking about Cedric; why had he told him to take the cup with him? What would had happened if only harry had taken the cup? He felt guilty, another family was broken in Voldemort's and his follower's hands, and with this last thought a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly exhaustion won and his eyelids became heavier and heavier, and he fall asleep.

The sun on harry's face woke him up. He stretch, as much as his injuries aloud him, and open his eyes. He was feeling much better, he felt stronger. He stared at the room; he couldn't see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing so he supposed that she was at her office, he saw the empty white beds and next to him was not sitting Molly Weasley, or is friends, next to him was sitting Albus Dumbledore.

Good morning Harry- the headmaster said when he saw that Harry had taken notice of his presence.

Good morning, sir- He answered.

Harry was stunned that the headmaster was there, he hadn't seen him since the day; that horrible day; when he had arrived to Hogwarts with Cedric's dead body.

I need a word with you Harry- Dumbledore said, and he waited Harry to reply, but when the boy just looked at him he carried on

You probably well know that the school term is finishing next week, don't you? - Harry didn't reply.

Well actually your recovery will take more than one week. So I had to make a choice: Where would you spend the last time of your recovery? - Dumbledore said looking straight to the floor.

So are you saying that I am not going to stay here? - Harry said confused.

Yes, that's what I'm saying, Harry. And I'm afraid that you'll have to stay at your aunt and uncle's house.- Dumbledore finished

Harry was left without words, how was he going to survive? He could barely sit by himself. Where the Dursley going to make him work? How could he manage if that was the case? He couldn't believe that Dumbledore, the greatest wizard he had ever known, was living him with his mean relatives. He was furious and without controlling the impulse he started shouting every little thing that as in his head, now was in is mouth and once he had started it was difficult to stop, but he was interrupted by a mad Madame Pomfrey who was asking, not too gently, the headmaster to leave the room. Dumbledore left the room, he seemed ashamed of himself. All this news and shouting were too much for Harry's weak body, he fall into a deep sleep, thinking how could he survive to the torture near by.

* * *

**_I'm sorry, this is a really short chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review!!!_**


End file.
